1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a portable dryer for articles of clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clothes dryers are known which employ electric fans and heating means to generate a blast of hot air by means of which articles of clothing disposed within the dryer are dryable; although such dryers operate in a self-contained manner, they fail to take advantage of the fact that the owner of the dryer may already be in possession of other drying means, such as hair dryers, which could be advantageously employed in a clothes dryer, thus minimizing its acquisition cost.